


The Other Woman

by marvelouslysherlockedhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouslysherlockedhunter/pseuds/marvelouslysherlockedhunter
Summary: Y/N comes back from a solo hunt to find an unknown woman kissing her boyfriend. Who is she? Will it end their relationship or can they get past the mistake?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a Ao3 account! This is my first Ao3 fic! I am really excited to post this. Happy Reading!

"Dean?" You called out while coming down the stairs but you stopped in your tracks when you saw the scene in front of you. You could hear Dean's moaning while a woman continued to kiss him.

"DEAN!" You screamed.

"Y-Y/N? You are back early", Dean pushed the woman off to a side, "How was the hunt?"

"Are you serious? You are asking me about the hunt?", Dean stared the floor suddenly finding it too interesting, "How about you answer me about that woman who was just kissing you? Don't lie because you were enjoyin' it a little too much", Y/N scowled at her boyfriend.

"Y/N, it's not like that. Trust me? She-"

"Trust you? Unbelievable! How long was I gone on that hunt Dean that you were so needy you had to bring home another woman? Is she a hunter too? Or is she some skank that you picked up from a shady bar?" You were fuming with anger.

"Hey! I'm not some skank or a whore", the girl tried to defend herself.

"SHUT UP", you growled and launched yourself at the girl.

"Y/N/N hey. Stop it! Don't hurt her", Dean pulled you back before you could throw a punch at her. Tears welled up in your eyes. You couldn't believe your ears. Dean was protecting that woman. "Y/N, I'm sorry. This is not what it lo"-Dean's sentence was again cut off by your palms hitting his cheek.

"I hate you Dean Winchester. You fucking asshole. If you wanted an out from this relationship- from me, yo-you could have told me. You didn't have to go and cheat on me," Dean was too stunned by the slap to say anything and you took the opportunity to ran towards your room. "Y/N! WAIT!" Dean took after you but by the time he had reached your room, you had already shut the door.

"Y/N, sweetheart, please open the door. Let me explain. It's not what it looks like. Open the door or I swear I will break down this damn door. Please", Dean's voice broke at the end. He didn't want to lose you.

You opened the door. You needed to hear what he had to say. You needed to hear him out for a closure.

"You have five minutes to explain and I want that woman out of my house", Dean looked at you and his heart broke. Your eyes were red and cheeks were tear stained.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I will never cheat on you. You are the best thing that has happened to me but she has to stay in the bunker". You scoffed.

"Dean? Dean," You heard the woman's annoyingly sweet voice, "There you are. Y/N I'm so sorry for interrupting you guys". She knew you. Who the fuck was this woman? You took a good look at her and insecurities started to creep into you. Of course Dean would choose her over you. She was tall, beautiful. She was perfect for Dean. You were the one who wasway out of his league.

"What are you doing here, baby? I told you wait outside", Dean gritted out. Your jaw almost hit the ground. He had a nickname for her?

"Baby? Un-fucking-believable! How long is this-how long do you know her?"

"We have known each other for a long time", the woman smiled at you.

"What was it, Dean? Was I not enough? Was it the sex? Am I not beautiful anymore or did you just get bored with me?" Tears were streaming down your face.

"No no no, honey no. I love you. She-I-this is so fucking complicated". "We are done. Don't talk to me ever again", with that you slammed the door shut.

"Y/N/N just- son of a bitch! And you, I told you to not follow me and why the fuck did you kiss me?" Dean asked the woman.

"I was missing you. It has been so long and you didn't touch me for once. You always take such good care of me. I missed your hands", Dean ran his hands down his face.

"I need a fucking drink", Dean sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam looked up from the lore books he was reading, "Heard Y/N screaming. What happened?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay? Y/N, s-she broke up with me, man".

"Why?" Sam frowned. "Barbie-in-leather-jacket kissed me and she saw that. She thinks I cheated on her. How am I going to make things right, Sammy?"

"Dean", the woman's sweet voice called out to Dean, "Why did you leave me alone? Don't you like me anymore?",the woman purred and made herself cozy in Dean's lap and started to grind herself into Dean. Dean started to groan when his jeans started to tighten.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Sam asked tried to hide his laughter when he saw his brother's discomfort.

"Wow! I thought you would at least try and come up with an apology but here I find you with your side-piece sitting in your lap. Wait, was I the fucking side piece all these times?" You couldn't believe your eyes when you had caught that woman kiss the living daylights out of Dean. You prayed that it was all a big misunderstanding. Your eyes were swollen and red from crying so much. You had come out of your to get yourself a much needed drink and you had hoped that Dean would apologise to you but when you entered the kitchen, all your hopes had turned to dust.

"Y/N, listen", Sam laughed after he saw Dean mouthing 'save me' to him, "It's not Dean's fault. We had gone on a witch hunt, things became complicated and here we are. It's a spell". You glared at Sam. You couldn't believe that he was defending his piece of a shit, cheating brother.

"A spell?" You asked slowly, "Like a love spell?" You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at Dean.

"No, a transformation spell. There is no better way to explain this but that woman in Dean's lap, that's Baby".

In your hunting life you had come across many unrealistic, weird things but this is the weirdest thing you have heard or rather seen.

"Baby? As in...the Impala? Dean's car - the 1967 Chevy Impala? What in the hell?" Your eyes widened.

"Witches man! Freaking witches!" Dean muttered, "Baby please for once can you stop touching me. It's freaking uncomfortable". The woman huffed and got up from Dean's lap.

"It doesn't look uncomfortable. I think you are kind of enjoying this", you raised one eyebrow at Dean.

"Uncomfortable? My car just gave a fucking lap dance and this-this is a natural body reaction. Y/N I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I can never cheat on you. I love you so fucking much", Dean pouted ,"Sammy, please tell me you know how to change Kim Kardashian over there back to my car".

"Dean uh-that's the problem. There is no reverse spell and the witch is already dead. It says that the spell will wear off in three days that means she will turn into a car tomorrow", Sam pointed out.

"I'll be back to my original self tomorrow? Oh my God, Dean did you hear that? I'll be back to normal tomorrow, then you can ride me as much as you want on full speed. Maybe after you wash me. I was so dirty after the last ride", Baby said while playing with the hem of Dean's shirt.

"Great. Until then, I will be in my room. I don't want to see my boyfriend having sex with his car. See ya tomorrow boys", you grabbed two bottles of beer.

"Y/N! Sweetheart don't leave me here alone and horny with my car who wants to get into my pants," Dean begged which made you and Sam erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Son of a bitch! I swear I'll hunt down and burn alive every single witch existing in this whole world!" Dean groaned which only made you two laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me how you like the fic by your comments!


End file.
